nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Source:NetHack 3.1.0/wintty.h
Below is the full text to wintty.h from the source code of NetHack 3.1.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.1.0/wintty.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)wintty.h 3.1 92/10/06 */ 2. /* Copyright © David Cohrs, 1991,1992 */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef WINTTY_H 6. #define WINTTY_H 7. 8. #define E extern 9. 10. #ifndef WINDOW_STRUCTS 11. #define WINDOW_STRUCTS 12. 13. /* descriptor for tty-based windows */ 14. struct WinDesc { 15. int flags; /* window flags */ 16. xchar type; /* type of window */ 17. boolean active; /* true if window is active */ 18. uchar offx, offy; /* offset from topleft of display */ 19. short rows, cols; /* dimensions */ 20. short curx, cury; /* current cursor position */ 21. short maxrow, maxcol; /* the maximum size used -- for MENU wins */ 22. /* maxcol is also used by WIN_MESSAGE for */ 23. /* tracking the ^P command */ 24. char **data; /* window data rowcolumn */ 25. char *resp; /* valid menu responses (for NHW_MENU) */ 26. char *canresp; /* cancel responses; 1st is the return value */ 27. char *morestr; /* string to display instead of default */ 28. }; 29. 30. /* window flags */ 31. #define WIN_CANCELLED 1 32. #define WIN_STOP 1 /* for NHW_MESSAGE; stops output */ 33. 34. /* descriptor for tty-based displays -- all the per-display data */ 35. struct DisplayDesc { 36. uchar rows, cols; /* width and height of tty display */ 37. uchar curx, cury; /* current cursor position on the screen */ 38. #ifdef TEXTCOLOR 39. int color; /* current color */ 40. #endif 41. int attrs; /* attributes in effect */ 42. int toplin; /* flag for topl stuff */ 43. int rawprint; /* number of raw_printed lines since synch */ 44. int inmore; /* non-zero if more() is active */ 45. int inread; /* non-zero if reading a character */ 46. winid lastwin; /* last window used for I/O */ 47. }; 48. 49. #endif /* WINDOW_STRUCTS */ 50. 51. #define MAXWIN 20 /* maximum number of windows, cop-out */ 52. 53. /* tty dependent window types */ 54. #define NHW_BASE 6 55. 56. extern struct window_procs tty_procs; 57. 58. /* port specific variable declarations */ 59. extern winid BASE_WINDOW; 60. 61. extern struct WinDesc *winsMAXWIN; 62. 63. extern struct DisplayDesc *ttyDisplay; /* the tty display descriptor */ 64. 65. extern char morc; /* last character typed to xwaitforspace */ 66. extern char defmorestr[]; /* default --more-- prompt */ 67. 68. /* port specific external function references */ 69. 70. /* ### getline.c ### */ 71. E void FDECL(xwaitforspace, (const char *)); 72. 73. /* ### termcap.c ### */ 74. 75. E void FDECL(tty_startup,(int*, int*)); 76. #if defined(apollo) 77. /* Apollos don't widen old-style function definitions properly -- they try to 78. * be smart and use the prototype, or some such strangeness. So we have to 79. * define UNWIDENDED_PROTOTYPES (in tradstdc.h), which makes CHAR_P below a 80. * char. But the tputs termcap call was compiled as if xputc's argument 81. * actually would be expanded. So here, we have to make an exception. */ 82. E void FDECL(xputc, (int)); 83. #else 84. E void FDECL(xputc, (CHAR_P)); 85. #endif 86. E void FDECL(xputs, (const char *)); 87. E void NDECL(cl_end); 88. E void NDECL(clear_screen); 89. E void NDECL(home); 90. E void NDECL(standoutbeg); 91. E void NDECL(standoutend); 92. # if 0 93. E void NDECL(revbeg); 94. E void NDECL(boldbeg); 95. E void NDECL(blinkbeg); 96. E void NDECL(dimbeg); 97. E void NDECL(m_end); 98. # endif 99. E void NDECL(backsp); 100. E void NDECL(graph_on); 101. E void NDECL(graph_off); 102. E void NDECL(cl_eos); 103. 104. /* ### topl.c ### */ 105. 106. E void FDECL(addtopl, (const char *)); 107. E void NDECL(more); 108. E void FDECL(update_topl, (const char *)); 109. E void FDECL(putsyms, (const char*)); 110. 111. /* ### wintty.c ### */ 112. #ifdef CLIPPING 113. E void NDECL(setclipped); 114. #endif 115. E void FDECL(docorner, (int, int)); 116. E void NDECL(end_glyphout); 117. E void FDECL(g_putch, (UCHAR_P)); 118. E void NDECL(win_tty_init); 119. 120. /* external declarations */ 121. E void NDECL(tty_init_nhwindows); 122. E void NDECL(tty_player_selection); 123. E void NDECL(tty_askname); 124. E void NDECL(tty_get_nh_event) ; 125. E void FDECL(tty_exit_nhwindows, (const char *)); 126. E void FDECL(tty_suspend_nhwindows, (const char *)); 127. E void NDECL(tty_resume_nhwindows); 128. E winid FDECL(tty_create_nhwindow, (int)); 129. E void FDECL(tty_clear_nhwindow, (winid)); 130. E void FDECL(tty_display_nhwindow, (winid, BOOLEAN_P)); 131. E void FDECL(tty_dismiss_nhwindow, (winid)); 132. E void FDECL(tty_destroy_nhwindow, (winid)); 133. E void FDECL(tty_curs, (winid,int,int)); 134. E void FDECL(tty_putstr, (winid, int, const char *)); 135. E void FDECL(tty_display_file, (const char *, BOOLEAN_P)); 136. E void FDECL(tty_start_menu, (winid)); 137. E void FDECL(tty_add_menu, (winid, CHAR_P, int, const char *)); 138. E void FDECL(tty_end_menu, (winid, CHAR_P, const char *, const char *)); 139. E char FDECL(tty_select_menu, (winid)); 140. E void NDECL(tty_update_inventory); 141. E void NDECL(tty_mark_synch); 142. E void NDECL(tty_wait_synch); 143. #ifdef CLIPPING 144. E void FDECL(tty_cliparound, (int, int)); 145. #endif 146. E void FDECL(tty_print_glyph, (winid,XCHAR_P,XCHAR_P,int)); 147. E void FDECL(tty_raw_print, (const char *)); 148. E void FDECL(tty_raw_print_bold, (const char *)); 149. E int NDECL(tty_nhgetch); 150. E int FDECL(tty_nh_poskey, (int *, int *, int *)); 151. E void NDECL(tty_nhbell); 152. E int NDECL(tty_doprev_message); 153. E char FDECL(tty_yn_function, (const char *, const char *, CHAR_P)); 154. E void FDECL(tty_getlin, (const char *,char *)); 155. #ifdef COM_COMPL 156. E void FDECL(tty_get_ext_cmd, (char *)); 157. #endif /* COM_COMPL */ 158. E void FDECL(tty_number_pad, (int)); 159. E void NDECL(tty_delay_output); 160. 161. /* other defs that really should go away (they're tty specific) */ 162. E void NDECL(tty_start_screen); 163. E void NDECL(tty_end_screen); 164. 165. #undef E 166. 167. #endif /* WINTTY_H */ wintty.h